CHANGED DESTINY
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: Harry defeats Voldemort in the graveyard, realizes he wants out of britian moves to Angel Grove 2 discover he has a another destiny waiting for him
1. Chapter 1

Harry lands in the graveyard alongside Credric and realizes something is not right and scar starts to burn and yells to Credric get the cup and get out of here, but Peter and the dark lord comes out kill the spare Adevere Kadvere, just in enough time Credric gets down and hides forget him says the darklord Potter is more important start the ritual, so wormtail ties up harry and starts, bone of the fathyf will renee your son, flesh of the servant will resurrect your master, and blood of the enemy will revive your foe, the darklord steps out of the cauldron Lord Voldemort has been brought back to life


	2. Chapter 2

Milord it's wonderful to have you back said wormtail, it"s good to be back my faithful follower, give me your arm so i can summon the rest of my servants. Wormtail gives him his arm and summons the rest of the death eaters. Thirteen years it has been since we were all together, and yet you all stand before as if it was yesterday, milord quiet Walden, crucio yells voldemort at Mcnair he goes down screaming, you abandoned me for thirteen years and i'm going to want thirteen of service from my slippery friend i heard of your actions at the quidditch world cup you ran from use when the dark mark was shot up in the sky, and yet you are loyal to use.I really have so many doubts about you Lucius. Me and you both Tom i wouldn't trust him in a million years said the voice of harry potter, and why that said harry in a mocking tone. Because you remember the diary you gave to him, what of it yelled an irate Voldemort, well because of him the diary the diary is no more. Lucius is potter telling the truth yes milord, well then you Lucius you have outlived your usefulness, Adada kedvara and the life of Lucius Malfoy ends. That is a warning to those who think that they betray me and get away with it. Well i knew you never cared for your servants, that right there just proves it. Crucio yells Voldemort and Harry screams for everything he is voldemort stops the curse and harry is panting heavily, well harry not"s so tough are we, untie me and i will show you how tough i "m truly am. Wormtail untie him, Peter goes to untie harry, and stands up faces Voldemort, death eaters and says avada kedavra and so does the dark lord. Then their spells meet in the middle from the brother wand effect, and then spirits out of Harry's wand. Marlene Mckinnon, the prewett brothers, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Regulus Black,Sirius Black,Remus Lupin and finally his parents. Hold on Harry we know you can do it and they disappear when Harry's Ak hits Voldemort in the chest and he falls down dead along with all of the death come on out and he does, is the dark lord dead, yes let's just keep this between us and he nods his head yeah. They both go and grab the portkey and is transported back to Hogwarts.

Hogwarts

Music and banners are going off as both Harry and Cedric congratulated on winning this tournament. They both go stage and accept the trophy and prize money which is 100,000G. After that they all go inside the great hall for a feast which has mountains of food everywhere. Harry is eating on some hamburgers and pork chops when he has decided with his owls done he will be leaving Great Britain. Dumbledore gives the end of the year speech before desert. After he finishes with his Ice cream and cookies he goes to his dorm room and goes to up the next morning he calls for Dobby, yes master Harry, takes these things for me and when I call you bring them to me, yes master Harry. Harry goes down to the great hall and piles up his plate with sausages, pumpkin flapjacks and cheesy eggs. After an hour, everybody started to come in, Dumbledore said some parting words. About later people started to leave for the carriages, Harry called for Dobby, yes master Harry take me to gringotts right away master Harry. Dobby pops him in front of gringotts steps and he goes in to the nearest teller. I need to see bearchoke, follow me as he leads him to the office, Harry goes in,heir Potter what can I do for you today. I need to see if I have any properties overseas. Ok just do a inheritance test for me and can see what you own said bearchoke.

Name: Hadrian James Potter

Date of Birth: July 31st. 1978

Mother: Lillian Jasmine Potter nee Evans nee Kirkasis born: 1954

Father: James Fleamont Potter born: 1954

Blood Status: Half Blood

Grandparents: Paternal Fleamont Charlus Potter + Euphemia Potter nee Turner

Maternal Victor Ryan Kirkasis + Lauren May Horton

Twin sister: Kimberly Lillian Potter

Hereditas directus of:

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Potter

 **The Potter Family Vault**

 _ **793,864,234,999,828 liquid Gallons**_

 _ **Approximately 40,000,000,000 additional gallons in Potter treasures**_

 **The Vault of Lily and James Potter**

 _ **900,525,983 liquid gallons**_

 _ **Approximately 111,700,000 in treasures**_

 _ **Vault of Hadrian James Potter**_

 **969,121,882,226,102,967,756,231 g 6s 33,000k 950 billion worth of jewelry,**

 **The Potter Trust Fund**

 _ **100,000,000 liquid Gallons**_

 **Properties:**

 _ **Potter Manor Scotland**_

 _ **25 house elves on 12,000 acres of land 400 rooms 150 bedrooms**_

 _ **Net worth: 40,532,322 gallons**_

 _ **Potter Cottage Wales**_

 _ **Net worth: 5,543,693 gallons**_

 _ **Godric's HollowEngland**_

 _ **Net worth: 275,643gallons**_

 _ **Kilitian Manor Ontario, Canada**_

 _ **Net worth: 39,345,645 gallons**_

 _ **Willingburg Manor California, United States**_

 _ **Net worth: 48,325,965 gallons**_

 _ **Potter Palace Northern Wales**_

 _ **Net worth: 100,974,634 gallons**_

 **Trenton Manor New Hamshire, United States**

 **Net worth: 685,325 gallons**

 _ **Potter Villa – Nice, France**_

 **Potter Bach House – Miami, US**

 **Corona Isle – close to Crete, Greece (unknown number of buildings)**

 **Golden Griffin Hotel Buildings in: New York, Los Angeles, Paris, Nice, Athens, Venice, Florence, Majorca, Moscow, Oslo, Sidney, Stockholm, Zurich, Genoa, Bern, Bali, Caribbean, Bahamas.**

 **Beach house** **2 million galleons France**

 **Chalet Switzerland**

 **Net worth: 3,000,000 million galleons**

 **Manor Greece**

 **Net worth: 10,000,000 million galleons**

 **Manor Italy**

 **13,000,000 million galleons**

 **Condo Miami, Florida, USA**

 **Net worth: 1 million galleons**

 **Apartment** **New York** **, New York, USA**

 **Net worth: 2 million galleons**

 **Apartment**

 **Net worth:1 million galleons Montreal, Canada**

 **Flat London , England**

 **Net worth: .5 million galleons**

 **James and Lily's manor Ireland 40 bedrooms 10 house elves 10,000 acres**

 **Hadrian's Properties 80% from the bounty of lord Voldemort and 20% from people dying with no heirs:**

 **Castle In Ireland 25,000 acres 55 bedrooms- 10 house elves**

 **Castle In Northern Wales 56,000 acres 100 Bedrooms- 30 house elves**

 **Villa In Nice,France 5,000 acres with wine yard-5 house elves**

 **Villa In Austria 5,000 acres with beach house=5 house elves**

 **Manor In Southern London 10,000 acres 30 bedrooms=10 house elves**

 **Manor In Scotland 13,000 50 bedrooms- 15 house elves**

 **100,000 acres of empty land in Western Britian**

 **Palace In Paris, France 100,000 acres of land 250 bedrooms-50 house elves**

 **Palace In Toronto,Ontario, Canada 100,000 acres of land 400 bedrooms-200 house elves**

 **Condo** **beach house** **in Malibu, CA 1,000 acres of land- 5 house elves**

 **Condo beach house in Jamaica 1,000 acres of land- 5 house elves**

 **Manor In Rio, Brazil 10,000 acres of land 50 bedrooms-15 house elves**

 **Island in the gulf of mexico 50,000 sq. miles.**

 **Manor. 15,000 acres of land 75 bedrooms-30 house elves**

 **Vacation home** **. Verona. Italy 1,000 acres of land**

 **Castle Surrey. England 30, 000 acres of land 50 bedrooms**

 **Business – Investments**

 **Daily Prophet- 35%**

 **Honeydukes-10%**

 **Potter Potion Services (PPS) - 100%**

 **Brooms International – 50%( parent** ;,l; **company of Nimbus and Firebolt)**

 **Puddlemere United – 100%**

 **Coca-Cola Company – 35%**

 **Golden Griffin Hotels-100%**

 **Fleamont Potions 100%**

 **Potter Shipping 100%**

 **Potter Ship Yard 100%**

 **25% of Walt Disney**

 **20% Apple Inc.**

 **30% Microsoft**

 **30% Mcdonalds Inc.**

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Gamp

 **Gamp Family Vault: 300,344,000,000,000**

 **Properties**

 **Gamp Castle, Northern England Net worth; 30,000,000**

 **Gamp Hall, Eastern Wales Net worth; 41,000,000**

 **Gamp Palace, Northern Ireland Net worth; 50,000,000**

 **Gamp Manor, Scotland Net worth; 31,544,000**

 **Vacation in Spain**

 **Vacation home in Greece Net worth; 1,000,000**

 **Vacation home in Paris Net worth; 1,000,000**

 **Vacation home in Italy Net worth; 1,000,000**

 **Investments:**

 **40% of the Daily Prophet**

 **100% Appley Arrows**

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Linfred

 **Linfred Vault: 967,360,421,767,223 Galleons 1,714,900 Sickles, 620,000 Knuts**

 **Property:**

 **Linfred manor Net worth; 25,000,000**

 **Linfred castle Net worth; 45,000,000**

 _ **Stinchcombe castle Net worth; 50,000,0000**_

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Peverell

 **Peverell Vault: 569,424,223,800,221 Galleons 10,337,224 Sickles,**

 **Property:**

 **Peverell castle Net worth; 50,000,000**

 **Peverell manor Net worth; 35,000,000**

 **Peverell Vale – North England Net worth; 20,000,000**

 **Peverell House – London Net worth; 10,000,000**

 **Kinloch Castle – Scotland Net worth 75,000,000**

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Fleamont

 _ **Fleamont Vault: 773,223,456,000**_

 **Property:**

 **Fleamont manor Net worth; 35,000,000**

 **Fleamont castle Net worth; 40,000,000**

 **Fleamont custer Net worth; 25,000,000**

 **Fleamont villa in france Net worth; 1,000,000**

 **Fleamont** **beach house** **in italy Net worth 5,000,000**

The Most Noble and Most Ancient House Royal of Roland

 **Roland Vault: 1,909,223,444,828,000 223,000 Knuts**

 **Property:**

 **Roland Hall Net worth; 55,000,000**

 **Roland Palace Net worth; 60,000,000**

 **Roland Hills; Net worth 75,000,000**

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal house of Black

 **Ḡ727,998,003,500,088,**

 **various items such as crystals,**

 **jewellery, books and other treasures and heirlooms,**

 **12 Grimmauld Place (London, England),**

 **Black Manor (Yorkshire),**

 **Black Castle(Scotland)**

 **Black Gardens(Wales)**

 **Arcturus Manor(Wales)**

 **Pollux Manor(Ireland)**

 **Regulus Black II Castle(Oxfordshire)**

 **Black Villa (Montefioralle, Italy).**

 **All business shares sold in 1980**

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Pellinore

 _ **987,000,000,453 Galleons**_

 **Property:**

 **Pellinore manor Net worth; 40,000,000**

 **Pellinore castle Net worth; 35,000,000**

 **Pellinore Hall Net worth : 38,000,000**

 **Island off the coast of mexico**

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Travers

 **Travers** _ **Vault: 361,223,300,424,000 Galleons**_

 _ **Travers"s manor**_

 _ **Travers's Hall**_

 _ **Travers's isle of the gulf of mexico**_

 _ **Travers Beachhouse in Malibu, CA**_

 _ **Penthouse in upstate NY,USA**_

 _ **Condo beach house in Nice, France**_

 _ **Investments**_

 _ **50% Quidtach Quality Supplies**_

 _ **30% St. Mungo's**_

 _ **50% Leaky Cauldron**_

 _ **35% Butterbeer Inc.**_

 _ **20% Ollivanders Wands**_

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Kingston

 **Kingston Vault: 656,700,233,828,100**

 **Property**

 **Kingston Palace Net worth; 100,000,000**

 **Kingston Castle Net worth; 65,000,000**

 **Kingston Manor Net worth; 60,000,000**

 **Kingston Hall Net worth; 55,000,000**

 **Island in the Pacific Net worth**

 **Vaction home in Paris Net worth 1,000,000**

The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor

 _ **Gryffindor Vault: 525,777,600,316 Galleons**_

 **Property**

 **Gryffindor Manor and Estate – Wales**

 **Gryffin's Nest – Scotland**

 **Gryffindor Castle – Godric's Hollow**

 **Gryffindor Palace Wales Net Worth: 16,694,634 gallons**

 **Gryffindor Summer Home Southern France Net worth: 2,532,643 gallons**

 **Gryffindor Cottage Portugal Net worth: 995,273 gallons**

 _ **Gryffindor Towers**_

 _ **Gryffindor Isle**_

 _ **25% of Hogwarts**_

The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw

 _ **Ravenclaw Vault: 361,223,300,424 Galleons**_

 _ **Raven"s manor Net worth; 70,000,000**_

 _ **Raven's fort Net worth; 50,000,000**_

 _ **Raven's isle Net worth; 55,000,000**_

 _ **25% of Hogwarts**_

The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin

 **Slytherin Vault 3,828,000,455,000**

 **Slytherin Manor Net worth; 45,000,000**

 **Slytherin Castle Net worth; 90,000,000**

 **Serpets Castle Net worth; 108,910,000**

 **Slytherin Palace Net worth; 200,000,000**

 **Slytherin Fort – North Sea N/A**

The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Sayre

 **Sayre Vault: 8,900,233,213,000**

 **Sayre Castle Net worth; 70,000,000**

 **Sayre Hall Net worth; 49,234,352**

 **Sayre Creature Farm N/A**

 **Isle Sayre N/A**

 **Vacation home in Jamaica Net worth; 1,000,000**

 **Vacation home in Nice, France Net worth; 1,000,000**

The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Turner

 **Turner Vault 699,000,233,828,000**

 **Turner Hall**

 **Turner Palace**

 **Turner Vacation in Honolulu, Hawaii**

 **Isle Turner in the Caribbean**

Abilities

Parseltongue

Parselmagic

Beast Speaker( can speak with any animal)

Telepath

Telekinesis

unknown ability can bring magical portraits and statues to life permanently through touch

100% Natural Occlumency

100% Natural Legilimency

Wandless Magic

Silent Magic

Metamorphmagus

Rank: Sorcerer (Mage 1st Rank)

Merlin Scale (BMM): 22,000

Merlin Scale (AMM): est. 34,500

Affinities:

Fire

Lighting

Harry is shocked by all of these powers and abilities that he has. Mr. Potter your parents left you this note for you to read.

Dear Harry if you are reading this it means that we are dead along with Sirius and Remus, don't fear we knew that we were gonna die. We just hope you and your sister are safe, that brings us to the reason for this letter. We want you to go to Angel Grove, California there is a destiny waiting for you there and take these coins to, soon everything will be sees a white tiger coin and a red tyrannosaurus coin he felt power come from them and knew they were important coins. Bearchoke is the house in Angel Grave stock, yes with 6 house elves. May I have a portkey to there please, that letter is a portkey just say the grove and it will take you there. Ok well are business is finished, grove he says and he is portkeyed away.

Angel Grave,California

Master Harry we are so glad you are here I'am dinky head elf of the grove you tell me about this house, yes it sits on 100 acres and has 8 bedrooms with bathrooms in all of the rooms and 4 bathrooms for personal use. That is great can you all tell me about the city, the city is under constant monster attacks from outer space by a witch named Rita Repulsa, but now Lord Zedd is the villain. But they are under the protection of the superheroes called the power rangers. Well I better be careful is there a place where kids can hang out here in the is a juice bar about 6 black away from here,ok thanks dinky for dinner I want ribs, steak, green bean casserole, steamed cauliflower and for desert ice cream cake. Ok master Harry, Harry goes outside and walks through the park to the youth center when all of sudden he is attacked by clay things and a giant human what do we have here, he grabs his wand and point it at goldar, what the hell do you want. My master wants the coins you have and I will bring them to again monkey crucio he says and goldar lets out a painful scream, Harry let's up. Had enough, it not over yet he says as he struggles to get up, putties attack, they try to attack Harry before they are incinerated by the flames from his then the rangers shows up, goldar want do you want asked Jason, nothing that concern you only him and me. What does he want with you asked Kimberly, he wants my coins but he will never get them, coins you mean like these Jason said pointing to his belt buckle. Yeah but the kind I have are white and red, Tommy take him to the command center said Jason and before he could say no the green ranger grabbed him and teleported him to the command center

Command Center

What in the world he says before he sees where he is at and about 30 seconds later the others teleport here. Zordon, yes rangers we found goldar in the park attacking this guy, why would goldar be attacking, he has 2 power coins of his own Zordon. Can you show me he says and Harry pulls out the white tiger and red tyrannosaurus coins. The missing coins, how did you get them, my parents had them and they died when I was young, they left me a letter saying In this city I will find my destiny. Those coins you have are powerful they will allow you to become a power ranger a force of good in the universe. What do I have to do said Harry, a morpher teleports into his hand, put 1 of the coins in the morpher and yells out the name of the animal voiced puts the red tyrannosaurus coin in the morpher and yells out tyrannosaurus and is morphed into the red others are in awe at the new ranger,welcome aboard Harry your zord will be the tyrannosaurus, which we will no longer have to auto go home I do not think that Lord Zedd will attack any more today said Zordon. They all turned to leave but Trini stays back and wait for Harry, hey I'am Trini introducing herself, I'm Harry it's great to have a sexy girl to talk to he said grinning at blushes so you want to go the juice bar with use, yeah I was on my way there when the putties attacked both teleport to the park and started to walk to the juice bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Kills Goldar and Nearly kills Zedd and Tommy the White Ranger and Kissing Trini

It was a sunny day in Angel Grove and everybody was at the youth center, over the past couple of weeks Harry has been hanging out with the gang. Him, Jason and Tommy would practice their karate together and Harry would always hit and flirt with Trini it made her blush. To day however feels like something big will happen and he is on his P's and Q's. Harry and the gang are chilling in the park when Goldar and the putties attack, you again said Harry and Goldar glares down on him, you will feel my wrath said Goladar. Everybody said Jason let's take them down, Harry goes for Goldar, well puny human I will end you today said Goldar, end this Harry as he threw an energy ball at him and it put a hole in his shoulder. Damn you he said as blood oozes out of his shoulder and they circle each other, you know I thought you be better than this Harry mocked him. Goldar enraged swings his sword at Harry put Harry's shield stops him, and Harry fires another energy ball at Goldar stomach. And He has a hole in his stomach and he holds his stomach on 1 leg, It's about time the universe is freed from people like you, Avada Kedavra and thus ends the life of Goldar. The other had just got done fighting putties and look to see Goldar's body, they are shocked to see his lifeless body. Harry you ended Goldar asked Zach, yeah I did, well good job says Jason, Zach, Tommy, Billy and Trini, Kim throws up at the site. Rangers teleport to the command center and they are off

Scene Change Command Center

Zordon is speaking, Harry it was good work of you out there to take out Goldar but I must warn you Zedd will be out for you taking out his top general, I'm not worried. Well you all can get back to your daily activities now and they all teleport out except for Harry. Zordon do you think it's possible I can wield Eltarian magic, Zordon smiles I'm glad you asked of me because the answer is yes, I will be able to transfer all of my knowledge about magic and how to wield it are you ready Zordon asks Harry and he nods yeah. Harry glows and he is hit by all different types of magic, after the glow is over Harry says this is unbelievable. Zedd will not stand a chance now, 1 more thing Zordon since Tommy powers are failing him I was thinking about giving him the white tiger powers. That would be wonderful Harry, we can drain what power is left in the dragon coin into the white tiger coin. Alright we all can meet here tomorrow and do the coin switching, alright you can go back home now Harry. Harry teleports to the park where everyone was waiting for him, hey guys I'm heading home said Jsaon and Billy, Zach had a date with Angela and Tommy was taking Kim out to eat. Hey Trini you want to come to my house, sure she said and he apparted them both to his house. It looks bigger inside said Harry and he says that has expanded the inside of the house. Dibs, yes master Harry bring use some snacks, what do you want Trini, a mango smoothie and some chips, get a banana split with extra ice cream and bananas, dibs nods and popped away and 5 minutes later he is back with their things. So Trini are you seeing anybody and she says no, well about I take you out tonight and she smiles and says yeah. Trini leans in to kiss him, she sticks her tongue inside of his mouth and sits on his lap. They continue to make while she rubs his dick and she asks I can see it and he nods and unzip his pants to take it out. I did not know they got that big, she slowly jerks him off before a smile creeps on her face before she kisses the tip of it. She licks around the head before taking it inside of her mouth, Harry leans back and moans as she sucks his dick. Bobbing her head up and down before she stops and says I want this inside of me. She gets up and takes off her clothes which reveals c cup titties, and a pussy with a patch of hair. She lines her pussy up with his dick and sanks down before she cries a little from her hymen breaking. The pain goes away and she starts rocked her hips up and down on his dick with Harry thrusting back with her. Damn this pussy feels so good says to her before taking her titty inside of his mouth. Yes Harry suck on my titty Trini says as she keeps on riding him, yes right there Harry says. I cannot believe that I gave up my virginity like that to Harry, If I knew dick was this good I would have lost it a long time ago. I'am cumming he said and before she could move, he cums all inside of her. Damn that was intense said Harry, I know, you know this means you are my boyfriend because I will only have sex with you as a girlfriend she said firmly and he nods his head yes. So where you want to eat at asked Harry and she said applebbees. So they drove there and ate, so Harry school starts back in a month will you be going with use, I don't know, I will probably just help Alpha around the command center. She nods her head, so what do you want to do after high school, I want to open my own school for special needs she said and he smiled at that. Well I will finish my magical education and get a couple of masties in battle magic and potions he said. They continue to their food, Harry had nachos, chicken wings and fries while Trini ate pasta salad. They both finished and Harry drove Trini home and kissed her goodnight before leaving to go home. The next day was a Saturday and he got up because of the coin switching ceremony. Rangers teleport to the command center and 10 seconds later they were all there. Rangers with Tommy powers almost all gone we will be 1 ranger down and here Tommy looked sad, however all is not lost Harry has agreed to give Tommy the white tiger powers. Really asked Tommy, yes with this coin you will be more powerful than ever Harry said. He hands over the tiger coin in a morpher to Tommy and Tommy yells white tiger and he is morph into the white ranger. Tommy said Zordon, you will now command the white tiger megazord and you still have access to the dragon zord, which will turn white. And together the dragon and tiger zords can make up their megazords said Zordon. They then sees the dragon coin power going into the tiger coin before the coin turns to dusk. Tommy notices has the dragon flute but it is white now, rangers today is a great victory for use.

Reviews?


End file.
